Kein Vertrauen
by ShioriYue
Summary: Die Strohutbande trifft auf einem Circus mitten im Meer und gleich auch noch ein neues Crewmitglied,Sora!Wer ist Sora?Ist Sora ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?Was hat Sora für ein Geheimniss?Und warum heist der Titel dieser Story'Kein Vertrauen!Findets raus!


Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS MY OC SORA! ONE PIECE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!

(Muss ich das eigentlich jedes mal hinschreiben? -_-)

* * *

Chapter 1: Seltsamer Circus

Die Strohhut Bande fährt gemütlich mit ihrem Schiff und einem neuen Crewmitglied zur nächsten Insel. Das neue Crewmitglied ist Nico Robin, die Zoro zwar nicht ganz geheuer ist, aber er musste damit leben, dass sie nun auch zur Bande gehört. Es war ein ruhiger, sonniger Tag. Keine einzige Wolke in Sicht. Ruffy, Lysop und Choper waren wieder mal am rum blödeln. Nami zeichnete einige neue Karten, während sie gleichzeitig darauf achtete, dass sie in die richtige Richtung fahren. Robin war am lesen, Sanji bereits am Kochen fürs Mittagessen und Zoro machte ein Nickerchen, obwohl er ausschau halten sollte nach Inseln, Schiffe und sonstigen. Wäre er wach wurde er bemerken wie ein großes Schiff ihnen entgegen kommt. Dieses Schiff hatte so möglich alle Farben die man sich vorstellen konnte und es erklang eine fröhliche Musik, die die Strohhüte aber von dieser Entfernung noch nicht hören konnten. Langsam kam das schiff immer näher. Immer näher bis sie die fröhliche Musik endlich hören konnten."Häh? Woher kommt den die Musik?" Fragte Nami und blickte von ihrer Zeichnung auf. Egal wo sie hinsah, sie sah nichts als das blaue Meer und die Musik war so leise, dass das komische Trio sie übertönte. Auch Robin bemerkte die Musik und blickte von ihrem Buch auf. "Hey! Seit mal still!" Schrie Nami auf das Trio ein und die drei blickten sie verwirrt an."Was ist den Nami?" Fragte der aber so schlaue Kapitän, der wieder mal Spieße in seine Nasenlöcher gesteckt hatte."Hört mal genau hin!" Das Trio spitzte seine lauscher."Was ist den los Namilein?" Fragte Sanji als er Nami brüllen hörte und aus der Küche kam. Sofort bemerkte er die Musik, die bereits etwas lauter wurde. „Hört sich and wie auf einem Fest." Stellte Choper fest während Lysop und Ruffy ihm zustimmend nickten.„Zoro! Kannst du was sehen?!" Rief Nami nach oben zum Mast, wo der Schwertkämpfer ausschau hielt, oder halten sollte. Auf der stelle wachte er auf und fragte sie verschlafen was los sei, worauf sie ihn nur anbrüllte dafür, dass er wieder mal ein Nickerchen gemacht hat anstatt auschau zu halten. Als die beiden endlich aufhörten sich gegenseitig anzubrüllen, schaute er sich um und entdecke das bunte Schiff sofort, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Immerhin, es ist ein großes, buntes und lautes Schiff."Uns kommt ein verdammt buntes Schiff entgegen! Ich sehe weder Marine noch Piraten Flagge!" Rief er runter zu Nami und beobachtete das schiff noch weiter. Alle, bis auf Zoro der immer noch auf seinem Mast platz saß und Robin die das Schauspiel lieber von einer Entfernung mit ansah, gingen rüber zum Bug und versuchten einen blick von dem Schiff zu erhaschen. Nach einer Weile konnten sie es endlich sehen und einige von der Bande wunderten sich was das für ein schiff sei, das so seltsam aussah. Wenn man genauer hinsah, sah es aus als hätte das Schiff ein riesen großes Zelt in der Mitte stehen. Die farben des Zeltes rot und gelb."Sieht aus wie...ein Circus?" Meinte Lysop. Nami sah ihn ungläubich an."Was soll den ein Circus mitten im Meer machen?" Fragte sie, während Ruffy und Choper ausflippten."Juhuu! Ein Circus! Ich wollte schon immer einen Clown in meiner Crew!" Rief Ruffy fröhlich mit einem großen Grinsen als er hin und her hüpfte. Dennoch erwischte Nami ihn und gab ihn einen Schlag auf den Kopf."Wir brauchen keinen weiteren Clown an bord! Du bist bereits Clown genung!" Schrie sie ihn an, während er seine Beule rieb."Aber, Nami-" „Kein aber!" Während die beiden streiteten, kam auch endlich Robin zum Bug und schaute sich das schiff an."Robinchen! Was glaubst du was das für ein Schiff ist?" Fragte der liebes tolle Koch mit herzen in seinen Augen, als Robin näher kam. Sie schaute sich das Schiff erst gut an bevor sie antwortete."Ich hab schon mal davon gehört. Es ist ein Circus der auf dem Meer ist und immer seinen Standpunkt wechselt. Selten geht dieser Circus an Land. Er heißt 'Freier Spaß'" Das komische Trio hatte sofort ein Funkeln in den Augen und sahen Robin erstaunt an."Robinchen, du bist ja so schlau!" Sagte Sanji und tanzte gerade zu um sie herum, wieder mal mit herzen in seinen Augen."Also ist es doch ein Circus!" Sagte Choper aufgeregt, während Lysop Robin fragte woher sie das wüsste. Sie schenkte ihn ein freundliches Lächeln."Der Circus ist berühmt für seine außergewöhnlichen Artisten und ist oftmals auf dem Titelblatt der Zeitung." Antwortete sie ihm. Das Funkeln in den Augen der dreien wurde stärker und Ruffy war nun fest entschlossen diesen Circus zu besuchen."Wir sehen uns diesen Circus mal an!" Rief er und sprang mit einer erhobenen faust in die luft, worauf Choper und Lysop es ihm gleich taten."Juhuu! Ein Circus!" Riefen sie. Da aber Ruffy nicht so lange warten konnte bis das Schiff endlich nah genug war um an Bord zu gehen, schwung er seinen Arm und war mit einem schwung bereits weg, an Bord des Circuses. Nami schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, als sie dies sah. „Typisch Ruffy..." War das einzige was sie dazu sagte. Sie und die anderen warteten geduldig auf dem Schiff, bis der Circus nah genug war und Lysop und Choper hüpften vor freude und aufregung hin und her. Währendessen sah sich Ruffy bereits auf dem Circus um. Überall waren Menschen. Zelte und Stände waren überall zu finden und alles war natürlich sehr bunt und auch einwenig blendend. Wo er auch hin sah, fand er immer irgendwo einen Clown und ein paar Artisten wie Feuerspücker. „Wie cool ist das denn!" Rief er, als er den Feuerspücker sah oder den Mann der ein Schwert schluckte. Plötzlich stoppte die fröhliche Musik und eine Durchsage wurde gemacht. „An alle Besucher des Circus, die Vorstellung im Haupt-Zelt fängt in wenigen Minuten an! Dabei auch wieder unser Star und Neuankömmling Sora! Das sollten sie wirklich nicht verpassen!" Die fröhlich Musik spielte wieder und auf einmal gingen alle Leute zum Großen Zelt in der Mitte. Ruffy blieb noch für eine Weile stehen und schaute den Leuten nach, bis er dann grinste und ihnen nach lief. Plötzlich grief ihn jemand von hinten und zog ihn einwenig zurück. „Ruffy! Du hättest wirklich auch ein wenig auf uns warten können!" Schrie Nami ihn an, aber er grinste nur. Alle waren mit gekommen, einige mehr oder weniger freiwillig. Zoro wollte anfangs nicht mitkommen, er wollte eher sein nickerchen fortsetzen, aber Nami, Lysop und Choper liessen ihn nicht und bestanden darauf, dass er mit kommen solle.

Zusammen gingen die Strohhüte zum Zelt in der Mitte und schafften es irgenwie Plätze in der vordersten Reihe zu bekommen. Gespannt warteten sie, dass die Vorstellung beginnt, sowie all die anderen Besucher. Nami war erleichtert, dass sie nichts für den Eintritt oder die Vorstellung bezahlen musste und wartete desshalb recht entspannt auf ihrem Platz. Es war wirklich Glück, dass sie ausgerechnet Heute dem Circus begegnen, genau dann wenn der Circus einen „Kostenlosen Tag" hat. An solchen Tagen war es immer sehr schwierig den „Freien Spaß" zu finden.

Endlich ging die Vorstellung los, ein Trommel wirbel war zu hören und die Lichter flakerten hin und her, bis sie schlussendlich in der Mitte stehen blieben und den Direktor des Circuses zeigten.

„Hallo meine Damen und Herren! Ich begrüße Sie hier im „Freien Spaß" und zu meiner Vorstellung!" Rief er zum Publikum. Das lustige Trio hatte ein Lächeln auf ihren gesichtern und lehnten sich ein wenig hinaus um mehr sehen zu können. Der rest saß recht ruhig auf ihren Sitzen und auch sie hatten, bis auf Zoro er gähnte, ein lächeln auf ihren gesichtern. „Als erstes Präsentiere ich euch eine unseren beliebtesten Aktraktionen. Das Elefanten Schunglieren!" Alle Zuschauer jubelten und klatschten, als dann eine recht lustige und fröhliche Musik erklang und Die Elefanten hinaus liefen. Zum schluss kamm ein kleiner Clown aus der Manege und man glaubte es kaum, aber er juglierte die Elefanten wirklich! Und es sah kinderleicht aus für ihn! Natürlich war der Jubel dafür auch sehr groß. Das Programm lief dann weiter und jedesmal wurde das jubeln lauter wenn eine Vorstellung zu ende war. „Nun kommt endlich das vorauf sie alle so sehr gewartet haben! Unser Neuankömmling, unser Star, unsere Hauptaktraktion! Sora! Sora und ihren unglaublichen Fähigkeiten!" Rief der Director und das jubeln war lauter denn je zuvor. Die Strohhüte schauten gespannt zu, auch Zoro der anfangs nicht so viel mit diesem Circus anfangen konnte.

Die Lichter waren aus und Kerzen am Rand der Tribüne wurden angezünded und bildeten einen großen Kreis. Ein einziges Licht wurde eingeschlatet und eine Person, die am Rand der Tribüne erschien tauchte auf einem hohen Mast auf. Der Mast war mit einem anderen verbunden durch ein Seil, das über die Mitte des Raumes ging. Mann konnte nicht erkennen, ob die Person, Sora, nun Mädchen oder Junge war. Sora hatte kurze Blaue Haare, die vorne etwas länger waren, ein rotes Bandana um seinen/ihren Kopf. Sora trug ein kurzez, weisses T-Shirt, dass nur bis zu seinen/ihren Bauchnabel ging und kurze schwarze, etwas zerfetzte Hose, keine Schuhe. Da Sora mehr aussah wie ein kleiner junge, glaubten viele es wäre ein er. Und um ehrlich zu sein wussten noch nicht mal die Circus Leute ob Sora eine Sie oder Er sei. Sora hatte seine Augen geschlossen und als er sie öffnete, lief er über das Seil zur Mitte des Raumes. Dort angekommen fing er an auf dem Seil zu Springen, sehr hoch zu springen. Gespannt warteten die Zuschauer auf sein Kunststück, die meisten wussten oder hörten darüber, aber wussten nicht genau wie das Kunststück aussah oder glaubten nicht das sowas möglich sei. Als Sora dann endlich hoch genug sprung, machte er einen Salto und fiel mit den Kopf zu erst. Die Zuschauer erschraken und dachten schon es wäre das aus für Sora, da man niemals im Leben einen Sturz aus 150m mit den Kopf zu erst überleben wurde. Auch die Strohhüte hielten ihren Atem an. Sora machte eine rasche umdrehung und aus waren auf einmal die Flammen der Krezen am Rand. Eine zweite rasche umdrehung und die Kerzen waren in präzise zwei hälften geschnitten. Verwundert schauten die Zuschauer auf die Kerzen. „Wie kann das sein?" „Das ist unmöglich! Sie ist doch nicht mal in der nähe der Kerzen!" „Das kann nur ein Trick sein!" „Das ist einfach nur unglaublich..." Riefen die Zuschauer, während Sora immer noch Kopf über in sein verderben fiel. Er kreuzte seine Arme übereinander und sprieß seine Finger aus zum Himmel.

Kurz vor dem Aufprall schließten die meisten der Zuschauer ihre Augen oder schauten weg, so wie Nami, Lysop und Choper. Der rest der Strohhut bande schaute atemlos zu. Erleichtert atmeten sie wieder aus. Als der rest der Zuschauer kein geräusch des Aufpralls hörten, wagten sie es langsam wieder hin zu sehen und mit weiten Augen schauten sie noch verblüffter als zuvor. Sora schwebte nur wenige centimeter vor dem Boden, seine Arme immer noch in der selben Position wie vorher.

Langsam bewegte er sich wieder nach oben, als obe ihn jemand ziehen würde. Als er hoch genug war, machte er einen Salto und landete mit denn Füßen auf den Boden. Die Zuschauer jubelten und er verbeugte sich einmal, bevor der Director um Ruhe bittete und sagte die Vorstellung von Sora sei nocht nicht vorbei. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten bittete der Director um einen Freiwilligen, mit dem Versprechen, dass dem Freiwilligen nichts geschehen würde. Natürlich meldedte sich Ruffy als Freiwilliger, auch Chopper und Lysop die ein wenig Angst hatten meldeten sich.

Sora schaute sich die Reihen an und sein Blick blieb auf Zoro stehen. Mit dem Finger deutete er auf Zoro, wobei nun der Director Zoro auf die Bühne bittete. Enttäuscht jammerte das Trio, sie wollten ausgewählt werden. Zoro weigerte sich, aber als die Zuschauer ihn ausbüten und ihn ein feiges Hühn nannten, stieg er widerwillig auf die Tribüne herrab.

Er lief auf Sora zu, der ihn nur anlächelte. „Ich will, dass du deine Schwerter ziehst und mich angreifst." Meinter er. Zoro zuckte und tat was man ihm sagte, in der Hoffnung das es schnell vorbei sei. Sora blieb ganz entspannt stehen und wich ihm aus sobald Zoro zu schlug. Mit einigen Akrobatischen Tricks, wich Sora immer wieder aus. Mal machte er einen Handstand, mal einen kleinen Salto oder einen Flip Flop. Nach einiger Zeit begannen die Zuschauer sich zu Langweilen, während Zoro seine Geduld verlor, denn egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, egal wie schnell er war, er konnte Sora nicht treffen. Plötzlich blieb Sora in der Mitte der Tribüne stehen und hatte immer noch dieses Lächeln im Gesicht. Zoro holte aus und war drauf und dran Sora zu treffen. Die Zuschauer glaubten nicht, dass Sora noch ausweichen könnte und bereiteten sich wieder auf das schlimmste vor. Aber was keiner von denen erwartete was, dass Zoro stoppte. Die drei Klingen Centimeter entfernt von Sora. Die Zuschauer glaubten Zoro hätte von selbst gestopt, aber dem war nicht so. Erstaunt sah Zoro den jungen an, er begriff nicht warum er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. „Nun ist es vorbei! Ohne es zu bemerken tappte der mutige Schwertkämpfer in die Falle von Sora!" Rief der Director. Soras Lächeln wurde größer und er bewegte seinen rechten Arm in die Luft und Plötzlich bewegte sich auch Zoro in die Lüfte. Sora bewegte auch seinen anderen Arm und Zoro fing an zu tanzen. Belustigt und verbluft schauten die Zuschauer zu und jubelten. Auch die Strohhüte lachten darüber. „Lass mich auf der Stelle runter du bengel!" Brüllte Zoro. Sora schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich das Täte, würdest du mich wahrscheinlich umbringen. Es tut mir Leid aber in meinen Vertrag steht, dass ich das tun soll." Sora ließ ihn ein paar lustige bewegungen machen und ließ ihn dann langsam wieder runter. Rot vor wut wollte Zoro auf den Jungen zu rassen, aber irgenwas hatte ihn daran gehindert und widerwillig bewegte er sich zurück zu seinem Platz. Er versuchte es zu verhindern und sich wieder von selbst bewegen zu können und letzten endes gelang es ihn. Er lief auf Sora zu, der erstaunt und mit großen Augen Zoro ansah. 'Noch nie hat jemand meine Seile durch trennen können...' Kurz bevor Zoro ihn niederschlagen konnte mit seinen Schwertern, wachte Sora aus seinen Gedanken auf und wich aus. Er streckte seinen Arm zum Himmel aus und Flog in die Lüfte, wo Zoro ihn nicht erreichen konnte. So glaubte Sora es jeden Falls. Zoro konnte hoch genug springen um Sora zu treffen und schwer zu verletzen. Sora schloss die Augen und versuchte mit seinen Armen sich zu schützen, dabei fiel er auf den Boden zu.

Als er auf dem Boden aufprallte öffnete er seine Augen wieder und bemerkte, dass Zoro nur einen kleinen Kratzer and seinen oberen rechten Arm verursachte. Sora schaute nach hinten wo Zoro nun stand und seine Schwerter wieder zurück in die Schwertscheide zog. „Damit sind wir Quit." Sagte Zoro und lief wieder zurück zu seinen Platz. Alles war still bis alle auf einmal applaudierten. „Zum aller ersten mal! Zum aller ersten mal wurde unser Star Sora im Kapf besiegt und sogar verwunded!" Rief der Director. Während Sora Zoro immer noch nach sah. '...Ich wurde wirklich...und er hat meine Seile einfach mit bloßer Kraft gesprängt...Das...schreit gerade zu nach Revanch!' „Aber nun Ruhe bitte! Sora wird ihnen nun ihren letzten Trick vor führen, wofür sie sich wirklich stark konzentrieren muss!" Rief der Director wieder ins Publikum und Sora reiste sich wieder zusammen und lief in die mitte der Tribüne. 'Diese Gedanken verschieb erstmal auf später! Jetzt Konzentrier dich Sora!' Die Zuschauer wurden wieder ruhiger und warteten gespannt auf den letzten Trick. Sora schloss die Augen und flog erst mal ein paar meter nach oben. Als er endlich wieder stehen blieb, hob er seine Arme und zeigte sie zum Publikum. Er machte ein langsame Umdrehung, nicht so wie am Anfang seiner Show. Sobald er mit der Umdrehung fertig war, hob die Arme die Luft, es schien als würde es ihm schwer fallen und als ob es ihm Kraft kosten würde dies zu tun. Auf einmal hoben einige Zuschauer ab und schwebten in der Luft. Wieder mal verbluft schauten sich die Zuschauer um. Einer nach den anderen hob in die Luft ab. Auch Zoro und der Rest der Crew, wobei Zoro etwas missgelaunt Sora ansah. Er hatte genug vom Schweben. Die anderen hingegen hatten einen riesen Spaß. Am Ende flogen alle Zuschauer in der Luft. Und Sora öffnete seine Augen. Sanft lies er sie wieder hinab nachdem er sie für eine Weile fliegen ließ. Als alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen, lächelte Sora ein schwaches Lächeln. Der Schweiß rollte ihm von der Stirn hinunter und plötzlich fiel er hinab, die Augen geschlossen. Panisch rief der Director nach einigen Clowns die Sora mit einem gespannten Tuch auffangen sollten. Anfangs dachten die Zuschauer, dass dies zur Show gehöre und das Sora sich wieder auf mysteriouser weise wieder selbst auffangen würde. Aber dies war nicht so. Die Clowns konnten Sora nur knapp fangen und brachten ihn schnell wieder weg. „Und das ist das Ende der Show von Sora meine lieben Zuschauer! Ich bitte um vergebung wenn sich einige erschrocken haben vorhin. Sora ist in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich bei kräften und ist am Ende in Ohnmacht gefallen. Aber Sora hat keine mühen gescheut um euch, meine Zuschauer eine gute Show zu präsentieren! Obwohl sie euch nicht mehr hören kann bitte ich euch um einen großen Applaus! Für Sora, den Star dieses Circuses!" Alle jubelten und klatschten. Die Zuschauer waren so aus dem häuschen, das sie sogar auf standen. Einige riefen sogar nach Sora. „Sora!" „Sora du bist der beste!" Riefen sie. Chopper schaute besorgt in den Eingang zur Manege. Als Sora hinaus getragen wurde, sah er aus als hätte er starke Schmerzen und als Artzt sollte er ihm jetzt helfen. „Ruffy, könnte ich mir Sora mal ansehen? Es sah so aus als hätte er starke Schmerzen." Fragte das kleine Rehntier Ruffy. Ruffy nickte und grinste dabei. „Ich wollte sowieso mit ihm reden!" Als alle das Zelt verliessen, gingen die Strohhüte zum Director. Der war über glücklich. „Ich bin ja so froh Doctor Chopper! Wir haben hier seit einiger Zeit keinen Schiffsarzt mehr und Sora geht es immer schlechter! Sie kommen wie gerufen!" Sagte der Director mit einigen Tränen in den Augen und brachte die Strohut Bande auf der Stelle zu Sora.

„Wissen sie schon woran er leided?" Fragte Chopper und er der Director schüttelte den Kopf. „Sora erkrankte erst als unser Schiffsarzt uns verliess und niemand kennt sich hier mit Medizin aus." Chopper nickte. Angekommen in der Kabine von Sora schaute sich Chopper seinen Patzienten an, während alle anderen draußen warteten.

Als das kleine Rehntier endlich wieder rauskamm fragte der Director was Sora nun hätte.

„Sora ist sehr erschöpft und braucht jetzt viel ruhe. Außerdem hat er eine Wunde am linken Knochel die ihm anscheinend stark zu schaffen macht." Antwotete er. 'Ich hab doch gewusst, dass etwas mit seinem linken Bein nicht stimmt...Den anderen ist es wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen, aber er hat nie wirklich viel Gewicht auf das Bein gestellt....' Dachte Zoro. „Mit ein wenig Bett ruhe und diesen Tabletten sollte es ihm schon bald wieder besser gehen." Setzte Chopper fort. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es ihm so schlecht geht und von dem verletzten Knochel hör ich auch zum ersten mal...Er hat sich nie beschwert..." Meinte der Director und schaute traurig auf die Tür zum Zimmer von Sora. „Ich danke ihnen Doctor Chopper. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er genügend ruhe bekommt." „Nun lasst uns gehen Leute." Sagte Chopper und Ruffy beschwerte sich. „Aber ich wollte doch mit Sora reden!" „Ein ander mal! Er braucht jetzt ruhe!" Sagte Chopper in einem strengen Ton. „So viel ruhe brauch ich auch wieder nicht." Rief eine Stimme von hinten und alle drehten sich wieder um."Sora! Leg dich sofort wieder in dein Bett! Du brauchst ruhe!" Versuchte der Dircetor ihm zu erklären und ihn dazu zu bringen wieder in sein Zimmer zu gehen. „Ach, das ist doch gar nichts!Außerdem will ich dem Artzt danken!" Meinte er und Hüpfte vorsichtig mit einem Bein am Director vorbei und zu Chopper. „Sora!" „Wie du sehen kannst bin ich total fit!" Rief er hinter sich zum Director. Angekommen bei Chopper der sich hinter Nami versteckte, bückte er sich und lächelte. „Danke Doctor Chopper für die Behandlung, mir geht es schon viel besser und sie sind ein toller Artzt." Chopper machte, wie jedes mal wenn ihn jemand ein Komplimet machte, seinen kleinen Freuden tanz. „Ach hör auf! So großartig bin ich gar nicht!" Nun sah Sora den Rest der Crew an. „Soooo wer wollte mich sprechen?" „Ich!" Schrie Ruffy und stellte sich gleich sofort mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht vor ihm. Sora blinzelte kurz einmal, einwenig überrascht über die fröhlich art von Ruffy. Dann lächelte er, beinahe ein Grinsen. „Wie ist dein Name?" „Ruffy! Willst du meiner Crew beitreten?!" Kamm Ruffy gleich auf den Punkt und einige lief ein Anime schweißtropfen die Seite runter. „Ruffy! Frag nicht immer jeden denn du cool oder toll findest, ob die nicht in unsere Crew wollen!" Brüllte Nami Ruffy an und gab ihn einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf. „Tut mir wirklich leid mit meinem dummen Kapitän." Entschuldigte sie sich darauf bei Sora mit einem falschen lächeln im Gesicht. Sora setzte ein ähnliches lächeln auf. „Macht nichts." „Und willst du in meine Crew?!" Fragte Ruffy nochmal, was ihm noch einen Schlag auf den Kopf einbrachte. Sora hatte immer noch das lächeln, das Namis sehr ähnlich sah, auf. „Ruffy! Er hat garatiert keine Lust! E ist ein Star hier! Außerdem sind wir Piraten! Er will garantiert nicht in eine Piratencrew!" Brüllte Nami Ruffy wieder an. „Klar. Warum nicht." Antwortete Sora auf Ruffys frage und alle schauten ihn überrascht an. „Was? Es klingt nach Spaß und ich bleibe eh nicht lange an einem Ort. (Ich bin hier sowieso schon viel zu lang gewesen...)" Denn letzten Teil murmelte Sora, so dass ihn niemand hörte. „Du möchtest wirklich mitmachen?!" Sora nickte und Ruffy sprang auf der Stelle in die Luft, sein Grinsen größer als davor. „Juhu! Ein neues Crewmitglied!" Nami nahm ihn sofort in die mengel und in einen Headlock. „Du weißst schon, dass wir Piraten sind?" Fragte Lysop immer noch überrascht, dass es jemand gibt der ohne lang darüber nachzudenken in diese verrückte Crew einsteigt. Sora nickte. „Du weißst schon, dass wir die gaze Zeit von der Marine verfolgt werden?" Fragte er und es klang einwenig so, als ob er es Sora versuchen würde auszureden. Wer würde es ihm auch verübeln. Mit dieser Crew hat man immer nur Ärger und noch ein neues seltsames Crewmitglied war das letzte was er wollte. Wieder nickte Sora. Lysop versuchte noch für eine Weile es dem Knaben auszureden, aber ohne erfolg. „Aber ich hab eine Bedingung bevor ich in eure Crew einsteige." Sagte Sora plötzlich sehr ernst und das lächeln war auch verschwunden. Alle würden auf einmal sehr ersnt. „Ihr musst mir alle eure Namen verraten!" Sagte Sora plötzlich wieder mit fröhlicher Stimme und einem Grinsen das Ruffys konkurenz machen würde. „Okey! Das hier ist Nami!" Sage Ruffy der immer noch im Headlock von Nami war und auf sie zeigte. Sie lächelte wieder sehr freundlich."Ich bin Sanji, der Koch." Stellte Sanji sich vor mit einer Zigarette im Mund und einem Gentlemen lächeln. „Ich bin der mutige Kapitän Lysop, der bereits über alle sieben Meere gesegelt ist und der beste Schütze auf der Welt ist!" Gab Lysop wieder mal an und Sora blinselte wieder. „Er...lügt, oder?" Fragte Sora und Nami gab Lysop einen Schlag auf den Kopf. „Er mag es Geschichten zu erzählen." Versuchte sie zu erklären. „Das sind keine Geschichten! Ich lüge nicht!" Schrie Lysop, aber niemand beachtete ihn mehr. „Ich bin Chopper, der Schiffsartzt." Sora nickte und als nächste stellte sich Robin vor. „Nico Robin. Guten Tag." Ohne das es die anderen bemerkten, gab Sora Robin ein Zeichen . Robin sah Sora schon die ganze Zeit an und als Sora sie anschaute legte er seinen Zeigefinger über seine Lippen, als ob er sagen würde 'Verrat mich nicht' oder ' Es soll ein Geheimniss bleiben'. Nun wanderten Soras Augen zum letzten der Crew. Bei ihm verschwand sein freundliches Grinsen und er schaute ihn ernst an. „Und wie ist dein Name?" „Rorona Zoro." „Zoro, hm...Okey Zoro! Ich will eine Revanche!" Forderte Sora ihn sofort heraus und alle machten einen Anime fall. „Als dein Artzt muss ich dir das strengstens verbieten! Du musst dich ausruhen!" Rief Chopper hinter Namis Bein. „Ich meinte ja auch nicht gleich sofort. Das letzte Kunststückchen in meiner Aufführung kostet mich immer sehr viel Kraft. Ich würd gleich sofort verliern, wenn ich gegen ihn antreten würde." „Hn. Du würdest mich auch nicht bei vollen Kräften schlagen können." „Das werden wir ja noch sehen, Zoro!" Sagte Sora, mit einem Feuer in den Augen und einem großen, etwas bösen, grinsen. „Aber zu erst...Herr Director!" Rief Sora und hüpfte zurück zu ihm, der sich gerade mit einigen anderen Artisten beschäftigte. Auf Soras rufen drehte er sich um und fragte was los sei. Die Strohhüte schauten etwas verwirrt an. Was wollte Sora nun vom Director? Da sie zu weit weg von den beiden standen verstanden sie kein wort, aber der Gesichtsausdruck des Directors sprach mehr als tausend worte. Erst sah er Sora sehr überrascht an, mit einem offenen Mund und dann lächelte er, worauf Sora wieder zurück zur Strohhutbande hüpfte. „Soooo...Hab auf wiedersehen gesagt. Es war sowieso meine letzte Aufführung heute." Sagte Sora, immer noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Er schaute sich um und fand in einer Ecke mit Gerümpel anscheinend etwas interessantes und hüpfte dort hin. Für eine Weile verschwand Sora unter dem Gerümpel und die Strohhüte schauten gespannt auf den Haufen. Einige erschraken als er plötzlich aus dem Haufen auftauchte, als wäre er in dem geschwommen. „Und was hast du dort gefunden?" Fragte Ruffy und Sora grinste wieder. „Das hier!" Er hob seinen rechten Arm und da hielt er Krücke. „So sollte Doctor Chopper einverstanden sein, dass ich rum laufe, oder?" Und wieder verstckte sich Chopper hinter Nami als er angesprochen wurde. „Damit sollte es in Ordung sein." Meinte er. Für den Rest des Tages führte Sora die Truppe im Circus herum, zeigte ihnen wie einige der Artisten trainierten oder wie andere gerade an einem neuen Kunststück arbeiteten. Es war erstaunlich, aber erstaunlicher war es, dass alle ganz normale Menschen waren. Sie aßen keine Teufelsfrucht um solche atemberaubenden Kunststückchen zu machen. Während der Tour bemerkten die Strohhüte wie einige der Artisten Sora ansahen, ein Blick voll mit Hass, oder wie sie hinter seinen Rücken tuschelten. „Macht dir das nichts aus?" Fragte Sanji, der einige der Tuschelten Artisten im Auge behielt. „Was meinst du?" Fragte wiederum Sora, der wieder so ein ähnlches lächeln aufsaß wie Nami, ein falshes lächeln. „Das Tuscheln...die Blicke..." Meinte Lysop. „Ach das. Mir macht sowas nichts aus. Die meisten hassen mich, da ich nicht wie sie bin." Erklärte Sora.

„Die meisten wünschen mir hier sogar den Tod, hahahah...." Setzte er fort und lachte dabei schwach. „Was meinst du mit anders?" Fragte Chopper aus Neugierde und versteckte sich wieder als Soras Blick ihm zu gewannt war. „Na ja...damit meine ich das meine Kräfte von einer...." Ganz plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung kippte Sora um. Chopper war sofort zu stelle und seutzte erleichtert. „Es ist nur die Müdigkeit. Er hat sich übernommen." „Eins muss man den Bengel lassen. Er hat Ausdauer und einen starken Willen." Meinte Zoro. Und so gingen die Strohhüte mit ihrem neuen Crewmitglied zur Flying Lamp.

* * *

Sooooo...das war das erste Chapter zu meiner ersten deutschen Story....Bitte sagt etwas dazu? ^_^


End file.
